


Towels

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathtub, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Makeshift Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fucking raped me!"</p><p>"You're being dramatic, I was only showing you a good time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towels

Dean sighed as he sank into the tub of hot water. He let his eyes close and his head fall back onto the tub wall as the water began to sooth his legs.

He turned his head to the bathroom door, hearing it open before hearing footsteps enter.

"I'm in here."

Dean heard his sister's laugh before she slowly shut the door. "I know."

Dean sat up in the tub, pulling the shower curtain closer to him, closing the inch-wide gap near his face.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he heard fabric fall to the floor. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Sam quickly pulled away the curtain, Dean gasping as he grabbed his towel and dragged it under the water. He stared up at his sister, lazily clutching her own towel at her chest.

"What the hell Samantha? Close the damn curtain!"

Sam smiled as she stepped into the bathtub, sitting down across from Dean. Dean watched as she smirked, moving her hand to let the towel fall into the water. 

Dean looked up to the ceiling as Sam sighed and gently placed her hand on Dean's bare thigh. Dean jumped, quickly grabbing her hand and moving it above the water. He held his towel tightly with his other hand, staring deep into his sister's eyes.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing?"

Sam laughed to herself, looking down at Dean's towel as she slowly leaned forward.

"You know, you don't have to hold onto that towel so tightly. It's not like I haven't seen it before. We used to take baths like this all the time."

Dean shook his head and leaned his head as far back as the wall would let him. "Yeah, when we were children."

Sam smiled and placed a second hand on Dean's other thigh, daring him to let go of the towel and grab it.

"What's wrong with doing it now? All that's changed is now we have a little hair down there. And you've probably grown a bit, but," Sam looked down at her almost flat chest, "I can't say that I have."

Dean shivered as Sam moved her hand up on his thigh, her fingertips slowly running underneath of his soaked towel.

"Sam!"

Sam stopped her hand, resting it just under the hem of the towel.

"What is it big brother?" She leaned forward, her face inches from Dean's as he desperately tried to back up further. "Is something wrong?"

Dean nodded sarcastically as he looked at the bathroom.

"Oh, you know, just my younger sister is apparently trying to have sex with me."

Sam played along, shrugging as she grabbed her towel from the water.

"Oh, that must be so hard. Having a beautiful, naked young lady try to fuck you. I sympathize, I really do."

Dean turned his head back to his sister, a sour look on his face. 

"I'm sure you do. Now get the fuck off of me."

Sam tilted her head, wringing the towel in her hands. "See, I would, but I don't really want to. And I'm sure you don't want me to either."

Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders, trying to gently push her away from him.

"Oh trust me, I do."

Sam smiled and pushed her brother down into the tub, Dean's towel pushed to the side by her knee.

"Oh trust me, you _don't_."

Dean felt Sam's thighs on the sides of his stomach, looking up to watch her wrap her dry towel around his wrists and tie it in a tight knot.

"What the hell?!"

Sam leaned down, her chest flat on her brother's as she put her mouth on his ear. 

"You act so tough, so manly, so dominant. But I know you, I know you're just a little bitch in a grown man's body. You like this, huh? A strong woman who just won't take no for an answer. Tying you up and making you her 'toy'." 

She pulled him up out of the water, slamming his back against the bathroom wall, watching him wince in pain from the tub faucet going into his spine. She grabbed Dean's towel, quickly wringing the water out as Dean arched his back, the pain coursing through his body. Sam brought the towel up to his mouth, tying it behind his head as his eyes flew open. He brought his tied hands up to her stomach, causing Sam to laugh as Dean tried to push her away. 

"Oh sweetheart, I've gotten this far, you can't push me away now."

Dean mumbled through the towel, groaning as his words were lost to the fabric in his mouth. 

"Just be a good little bitch, okay? 

She brought a hand down to Dean's flaccid penis, roughly pulling on it. Dean bit down on the towel as his sister violently ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"See, you're enjoying it. I have to say I'm impressed, you're definitely a 'grower'."

Sam winked before she placed her hands on Dean's chest, lifting her hips above his half hard-on. Dean grabbed Sam's arm, desperately trying to stop her.

Sam lowered herself, biting her lip as Dean's tip started to enter her slowly. Dean turned his head, looking at the tiled wall as a loud groan came from Sam's mouth.

Dean tried to speak through the wet fabric, leaning his head against the wall when he realized Sam wasn't going to understand him.

Samantha leaned forward, her chest flat against Dean's as she ran her hands through Dean's hair. "See, was that so hard?" Sam smiled before gently rolling her hips back and forth, watching Dean's face tense as he bit down on the towel hard.

Dean reopened his eyes and turned his head, letting his gaze trail down his sister's drying body. Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her hands aimlessly running along Dean's chest as she started to move up and down. Dean watched as Sam started to bite her lip, soft groans escaping her closed mouth.

The water around them started to splash as Sam moved faster, Dean silently watching with his tied hands resting on top of his head. Sam opened her eyes and brought her faces inches from Dean's, her mouth wide as she started to talk. "F-Fuck Dean-"

Sam's nails dug into Dean's sides as she slowed her movements, moaning Dean's name. Dean shuddered as felt his sister's cum surround his dick, watching as she stood up in the tub. She leaned downward, bringing her hands up to untie the towel binding Dean's wrists.

Dean ripped his hands out of her grasp when they were untied, pushing her away from him. She stepped out of the tub and laughed as Dean untied the towel in his mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sam stayed silent, reaching down to pick up her clothes from the bathroom floor.

"Sam! You can't just not answer! You fucking raped me!"

Sam scoffed and slipped her tank top over her head.

"You're being dramatic, I was only showing you a good time."

Dean stood up, pulling the plug out of the drain to let the water out of the tub. "You tied me up and fucked me, that's called rape."

Sam smiled and tried to place a hand on Dean's bare hip, putting it on her own when Dean slapped it away. "You have to admit, it was fucking hot."

Dean shook his head picked up his underwear from the floor. "No, it fucking wasn't. Now get out of the damn bathroom."

Sam tilted her head and looked down to the bulge in Dean's underwear. "But what about that? I could take care of it if you want..."

Dean pushed her to the door, picking up his jeans and pulling them on. "No, I don't 'want'. Get the fuck out."

Sam let out an angered noise, almost like a growl as she swung the door open and stomped to her room, leaving Dean in the bathroom to redress.


End file.
